


Girl you can bend me, shape me, make me (What ever it takes to please you I'm willing to do)

by enbyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Harry, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyharry/pseuds/enbyharry
Summary: “What are you up to, you rapscallion?” Harry says, but he’s grinding his hips back in interest.“Ooh, rapscallion. That’s a fun one.” Louis laughs. “I was just thinking it’s been a few weeks.” He’s sneaking his hand into Harry’s shirt, cupping his chest which has just recently began to grow soft and full to prepare for lactation. “Then that made me think some more — I know, hold your applause — and I realized it’s actually been even longer since I’ve had you inside me.”The last time Harry fucked Louis, their baby was no bigger than a kiwi and Harry had the tiniest swell below his navel. Now he’s closing out his seventh month and his ever growing tummy is protruding so much that Louis has to stand on his tiptoes to lean over the baby when he kisses Harry goodbye before he’s off to work.“Hmm, is that so?”Louis nods, the scrape of his beard causing Harry to shudder underneath him.“And what makes you think I don’t want to get fucked tonight?”Louis nibbles at his earlobe while he squeezes at Harry’s breasts. “Because you never pass up a chance to get at my ass.”Harry rolls over onto his back and grabs Louis’ ass. “Well, you do have a pretty great ass.”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Girl you can bend me, shape me, make me (What ever it takes to please you I'm willing to do)

**Author's Note:**

> the queen of summaries that barely make the cut for character limit back at it again
> 
> i wrote this almost exclusively because i am the pettiest bettiest to end all petty bettys (no, i will not explain myself, yes i left a hint in the end notes)
> 
> catch me putting easter eggs in all my writing like harry puts easter eggs in his entire existence
> 
> song title from i wanna get next to you by rose royce because oldies have been the vibe this week

Louis closes the lid of his laptop and pulls off his reading glasses, places them both on his nightstand, happy to finally be done with responding to work emails for the night.

He rolls over and fits himself gently against Harry’s back, wrapping his arm around his belly, the lightweight quilt they’ve switched out to combat Harry’s night sweats pressed between them. He kisses the back of his neck as Harry removes one of his earbuds, hitting pause on his latest pregnancy audiobook. Louis hooks his chin over Harry’s shoulder, giving him a kiss on his cheek as he does a soft roll of his hips. “How you feeling tonight?”

Harry has been educating himself over all the ins and outs of male and female pregnancy since he was a teenager, excited about the day when he would be able to bring his own baby into this world. He knew the differences in how each sex would experience pregnancy, details not commonly mentioned like how the heart grows bigger to pump more blood or that babies can cry in the womb, and even knew since he was 14 that his uterus would one day distend to the size of a watermelon by the end of nine months.

Nothing, however, prepared him for just how hard he would be hit with the second wave of ‘morning sickness’ in his third trimester. At least he wished he could consider it morning sickness, as in reality, it plagued his entire day. Harry explained to Louis that his rapidly expanding uterus put pressure on his stomach, causing him to experience the absolute worst nausea. If he wasn’t draped over the toilet, he was curled up in bed for the last two weeks, no relief for his uneasy stomach.

Watching Harry suffer through this made Louis desperate to find a solution for him, so he scoured the internet looking for something Harry hadn’t already tried. He came across some acupressure bracelets which are made of elastic and have little knobs, apparently to press on the inside of the wrist whenever the person wearing it is feeling nauseous. He figured there would be no harm in trying them out, so he ordered a pair, the overnight shipping costing him more than the product itself. 

With his new bracelets becoming a full time accessory, Harry has made it through his fourth consecutive day since the nausea started where he hasn’t had to scramble to the bathroom throughout the day.

“What are you up to, you rapscallion?” Harry says, but he’s grinding his hips back in interest.

“Ooh, rapscallion. That’s a fun one.” Louis laughs. “I was just thinking it’s been a few weeks.” He’s sneaking his hand into Harry’s shirt, cupping his chest which has just recently began to grow soft and full to prepare for lactation. “Then that made me think some more — I know, hold your applause — and I realized it’s actually been even longer since I’ve had you inside me.”

The last time Harry fucked Louis, their baby was no bigger than a kiwi and Harry had the tiniest swell below his navel. Now he’s closing out his seventh month and his ever growing tummy is protruding so much that Louis has to stand on his tiptoes to lean over the baby when he kisses Harry goodbye before he’s off to work.

“Hmm, is that so?” 

Louis nods, the scrape of his beard causing Harry to shudder underneath him. 

“And what makes you think _I_ don’t want to get fucked tonight?”

Louis nibbles at his earlobe while he squeezes at Harry’s breasts. “Because you never pass up a chance to get at my ass.”

Harry rolls over onto his back and grabs Louis’ ass. “Well, you do have a pretty great ass.”

“That’s the spirit, love!” Louis pushes Harry to lie back against the pillows and straddles him, grinding against his thighs. “You’re getting so big, baby.” He pushes Harry’s shirt up to his neck and leans down, pulling a nipple into his mouth while he plays with the other one. “I can’t wait until these get full with milk.” He moans around the nipple, and Harry reaches a hand into Louis’ hair, arching his back to press against his tongue. His nipples have been the star of many lactation fantasies over the years between the two of them, but soon it’ll be real. “Will you let me have a taste? I bet you’ll taste so good. Just like the rest of you.”

“Yes, fuck, yes. Of course you can.”

He switches to the other nipple and Harry pinches at the one Louis just sucked off, puffy and red and sensitive to his gentle teasing. He whines as Louis pulls away, the cold air sending a shock to the warm, spit damp skin.

Louis sits up and pulls his shirt off, Harry following his motion to do the same. He gets tangled in his shirt on the way up, halfway pulling his bun out with the neckline. Louis chuckles while he reaches out to readjust his bun, delicate fingers running over his face as he brushes the feathery strands back up top. He pulls the long hair out of the bobble and twists it around like he’s seen Harry do a million times before, wrapping it into a sloppy heap before tying it off.

“You look so pretty, baby. I’m glad you’re feeling better now.”

“I have you to thank for taking such good care of me.” Harry leans up and kisses Louis, placing his hands on Louis’ waist, gentling pulling him against his round belly. “Now let me take care of you.”

Up on his knees, Louis’ cock bumps up against Harry’s belly as he cups his face, pressing his tongue against the seam of Harry’s lips, splitting them apart so he can lick inside. He feels a little weird about it still, how sexy he finds the swell of Harry’s tummy to be. He can’t help his arousal when he thinks about how a part of him is growing inside of Harry’s womb, how he put it there.

Harry slides his hands to Louis’ ass as he rocks against him, massaging his cheeks and pulling them apart again and again. He settles a hand between his cheeks, the soft fabric of his shorts leaving very little in the way of his exploration. 

He removes his hand and pulls back from Louis’ mouth, pushing his middle and ring fingers up against his lips. “Get them wet for me.” Louis parts his lips and welcomes the intrusion, allows Harry to fuck his mouth with his fingers. He laves them with his tongue, gagging when Harry presses too far back. He pulls out and Louis grabs his wrist, spitting on his fingers for good measure.

“Good boy.” Harry teases, no weight behind the words. They’ve played with so many dynamics over the years, but Louis will always be daddy. Sometimes, though, they both find pleasure in changing up their roles, giving in to a part of themselves they don’t normally perform.

“You want me to be your good boy tonight?” Louis asks, pushing the back of his shorts beneath his plump ass. Harry slips his fingers to Louis’ crack, spreading his ass and rubbing the slick around his rim, pressing firmly against it with his middle finger. Louis moans as he bears down on Harry’s finger, resting his arms against Harry’s shoulders to brace himself. “Would you like daddy to do whatever you ask?”

“Yes, yes.”

“Do you want to be daddy tonight?” Louis wonders, adjusting to the feeling of Harry’s finger inside of him. He’s fingered himself since the last time he got fucked, and the two of them have gotten off using toys together a few times, but nothing beats the intimacy of having his spouse inside of him.

Harry shakes his head no as he slips a second finger into Louis. He’s quick and eager as he pumps his fingers out of Louis’ hole, the moans slipping Louis’ lips egging him on.

“What about mommy?”

Harry pauses, looking up at Louis like he’s losing his mind at the thought. “Not yet.” 

Harry’s been debating whether he wants to be called mommy by his children long before Louis came into his world and promised him a future with as much love and as many babies as his heart desires. He’s wanted to be a mommy his entire life, something he’s seen himself as since the day he first learned he was a bearer, but he’s also contemplated finding a gender neutral title, something more true to who he is. Louis being daddy to their baby and also to him makes sense, but for Harry, somehow the word mommy feels like it would be tainted if his lines aren’t clear. 

“Okay, baby just tell me what you want me to do.” Louis says, rolling his hips to get Harry’s fingers as deep as he can, a desperate tremble in his thighs threatening to knock him over. His hard cock, straining inside his shorts, bumps up against the top of Harry’s stomach. He reaches in and pulls his cock out, tries not to nut at the sight of it pressed against Harry’s taught skin, sliding between his growing breasts.

“I want you to ride my cock.” Harry slips his fingers out almost all the way, hooking his fingertips at the rim, stretching him open.

“Oh fuck— fuck!” Louis moans, curling over Harry. Harry pulls his fingers out and Louis pulls back, sitting down in Harry’s lap, his chest heaving. “I think we’re going to have to get creative on how to do that with this" —he rubs his hand on Harry’s stomach— “little beauty in the way.” 

“Where there’s a will there’s a way, Lou. Now take your shorts off.”

“Okay. Bossy bossy,” he jokes, but gets off the bed and pushes his shorts down, shaking his butt at Harry. Harry laughs behind him, reaching a hand out to slap him on the ass. Louis pulls the quilt from Harry’s lap, helping him pull off his striped cotton undies.

Harry groans as he shifts himself to the middle of the bed and Louis grabs his pillows, helping him prop himself up so he can see over his belly. “God, I’m getting too big. Soon you’re gonna have to roll me everywhere like a bowling ball.”

Louis grabs the lube from Harry’s nightstand and climbs back onto the bed, straddling Harry and bumping their cocks together. He rubs his hands over Harry’s stomach, giving it a gentle shake. “Baby, I will carry you everywhere in my arms if I have to. Even if it hurts me.”

“Shut up,” Harry says, slapping Louis’ hand away from his belly. “I feel so fat already. I don’t even want to think about what I’m going to look like in a few weeks.” He’s been critical of every little change to his body, like his nose which has grown wide, or his cheeks which have gone rosy and dry, and Louis has done his very best to reassure him that he’s still just as gorgeous as the day they first met.

“You’re still gonna be so beautiful, baby. Everything you’re going through is for our little one, and it’s perfectly natural. I honestly can’t get enough of you just like this.” He leans over and shoves his face into Harry’s neck, kissing and nipping at the skin.

“I know, I know. Thank you for trying to make me feel good about myself.” Harry moans, hot puffs of his breath dampening the shell of Louis’ ear.

Louis pulls back and stares at him, waiting for him to open his eyes, laughs when Harry cracks one eye open like Louis’s being a nuisance and Harry would much rather not be here. “There’s nothing wrong with you, love. You look so perfect all the time. I’ve honestly been suffering not being able to put my hands on you these last few weeks. If I didn’t want you, would my cock be this hard right now?” He guides Harry’s hand to his cock, thrusting into his grip when Harry wraps his fingers around him.

“You and your hard cock do make a valid point.” Harry pulls his foreskin all the way back, rubs his thumb across the tip.

“I know we do.”

“I want to make you feel good.” He speeds up his stroke, and Louis rolls his hips, humping Harry’s thighs. The swell of his belly makes it nearly impossible to get in contact with Harry’s cock, not in the way he needs and Harry knows it too, can hear the frustrated groan Louis lets out at the lack of friction against his ass. “Turn around.”

“Huh?”

“Face the other way.” Louis swings his legs and straddles Harry so he’s facing his legs. Harry smacks him on his ass and bucks his hips. “Now ride me, cowboy.”

Louis laughs as he reaches back for the lube. “You’re so lame and I love you for it.” He squirts lube onto his fingers, pushing two back inside with ease. Behind him, he can feel Harry grab hold of his cock, stroking slowly as he watches him finger himself.

“Get on your knees so I can see you better.” Louis raises up as he thrusts his fingers, whining when he nudges his fingertips against his prostate, his shoulders rolling forward. He has to reach an arm out to hold himself up when Harry grabs a handful of his ass and shakes it.

“I can’t wait to get in your ass, Lou. You’re gonna feel so good riding my cock.” When Louis pulls out his fingers to add more lube, Harry rubs his thumb against Louis’ rim, pushing it inside. If he wasn’t so eager to get fucked tonight, he would let Harry play with his ass until he comes. Instead, he taps on Harry’s hand until he removes his thumb, then slides three fingers back in slowly, moaning at the stretch. 

“I missed this so much.” Louis’ ass doesn’t get nearly as much attention as Harry's does, but he truly loves getting fucked, loves being stuffed full of cock or fingers or the miscellaneous materials of their dildo collection. He pulls out when he starts riding his hand, before he gets lost in himself and comes too soon. He wants this to be as much for Harry’s pleasure as it is for him. “I’m ready.” He sits back down and leans forward, perches his ass up and rubs his hole against Harry’s straining cock. 

Harry starts laughing. “I can only see the tip now.” He grabs his cock and rubs the head against Louis’ hole, and he’s so so close, Louis wants to just push back and slide it in himself. But he’s letting Harry set the pace, be in charge tonight.

“Then you better get it in me before it disappears.”

“Spread your ass.” Harry says, and Louis can’t move quick enough, nearly falling over as he reaches back, palms splayed wide against his ass, pulling himself open for Harry to get inside.

Harry dips two fingers in his ass, pressing on his prostate. “There you go, Lou.” Louis jerks forward but doesn’t protest, even as his brain is chanting _fill my hole_. “That’s my good boy.”

He removes his fingers and grabs the discarded lube, squeezing some into his palm, spreading it on his cock before pushing the tip against his rim, moaning as it opens around him, pulls him in. He thrusts up into Louis’ hole slowly, pushing in until he bottoms out. Louis moans, elated as his body adjusts to the fullness. He withdraws and pushes back in, again and again, the bottom of his belly brushing against the small of Louis’ back. Louis is still spreading his ass, and he relishes at the feel of his rim as it stretches around Harry’s cock. 

Harry gives an exhausted sigh and relaxes his hips, pulling Louis down onto his lap. Louis moves his hands and circles his hips, waiting to see what Harry will want next. “Use me. Fuck yourself on my cock.” Harry says, and Louis is too happy to oblige. He leans forward, pushing Harry’s legs apart, and plants his hands into the mattress between them before pulling up and slamming himself back down on Harry’s cock. “Shit! You look so good like this.”

Harry’s hands disappear from Louis’ hips and Louis whines at the drag of his cock in and out of his hole. “You feel so fucking good in me, baby.” He moves to lean on one hand, wrapping the other around his cock, jerking it slowly. “You stretch my ass so fucking good.”

“Lou, I’m gonna come. If you don’t want it in your ass you better p—"

“I want it in my ass. Want to feel you dripping out of me.” He rides Harry hard and fast, stripping his cock in time with his bouncing ass. He watches as Harry struggles to keep his legs still, orgasms always a production for his whole body. He plants a hand on Louis’ lower back right before he comes, shooting inside of Louis with an explosive groan, his toes curling.

“Keep going. Finish.” Harry tells him, and Louis feels a little sad that he can’t see Harry right now, can’t see the gorgeous flush of skin from his cheeks to his chest after he comes. Louis fucks himself on his cock, slowing his pace as he continues moaning. He can feel some of the come being pushed out with every thrust, loves how messy he feels between his legs.

“Mmm, that feels so good, H. Love having you in me.” Louis stops when he hears Harry panting little whines behind him. “What are you doing back there?” He tries to turn around but can’t get a good look without pulling off completely.

“Playing with my nipples.” He’s rolling the nipples between his thumb and forefinger, applying gentle pressure to his breasts.

“Fuck off. That’s no fair!”

“I think my milk is gonna come soon. My fingers feel wet.”

“Oh my god— fuck! Fuck!” Louis pulls off quickly, too fucking high on his milk lust to care about the sudden loss, and climbs up the bed, straddling Harry’s chest. “I tried to be a good boy but you’re just teasing me now.” He jerks when he feels his hole pulsing open and shut, feels the come slip out of him down into the mess of his slick thighs. “Stick your tongue out.” He tacks on a please, feeling bad for somewhat hijacking Harry’s fantasy.

Harry does as he’s told, though, with a twinkle in his eye like he knew just how riled up Louis would get about the milk, so he doesn’t feel too bad.

Louis strokes his cock quickly, ready to get off. When Harry presses his middle finger inside of his cum slick hole, pushing some of it out as he pumps inside, Louis loses himself and tugs once, twice, before shooting in and around Harry’s mouth, his lips coated in white. Harry grabs Louis’ cock from out of his grip and presses the tip against his pursed lips, sucking him dry as Louis sees white, narrowly misses braining himself on their wooden headboard.

When his vision clears, he looks down at Harry, smiles at the sight of his beautiful spouse using his thumb to push the come on his lips and cheek inside his mouth, sucking his finger clean.

Louis moves off of him and lies down to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist. He spots a streak of come near his ear and licks it up. “You missed a spot.”

Harry hums, “You think your aim would be better after all these years, and yet.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now let me look at these.” He scoots down, hovering his head over Harry’s nipples to inspect them. There is a shine to them, but when he squeezes, nothing else comes out. “Ah, yes. You do in fact have a little something here, love.” He darts his tongue out, and he can’t help the little moan that escapes his lips at the faint taste, sweet and creamy like melted ice cream. “You taste good, baby.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep. Soon you’ll be a proper cash cow.” Louis lays his head back on the pillow next to Harry’s, squirming a little at the tackiness of his thighs.

“Is that all I am to you? And here I thought you loved me.”

“Of course I love you.” He leans up and kisses Harry gently. “Hey, our baby will probably be pretty easy going. You think they’ll be willing to work out a feeding schedule with me?”

Harry keeps his eyes shut, pretending he doesn’t hear him while smiling.

“They get the day, I get the night? They get the left nipple and I get the right one?”

“You’re sick, Louis,” he teases, carding his fingers through Louis’ sweat damp hair.

“That _wasn’t_ a no though, so…”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://non-binharry.tumblr.com) where we can scream about how badly harry wants to have a baby in his tum
> 
> the office has opened again for all feedback including negative (but honestly why would you unless you're a blouie who feels grossed out in which case, i don't actually care)


End file.
